


Child Of Mysteries

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), bottom!James, top!spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story we would discover that Jim is not the James T. Kirk that we know. That he is a lot more complex and mysteriously different from what Starfleet depicts him to be. That James T. Kirk has a past and life beyond a normal person's imagination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a fan made story and I do not own Star Trek. This piece is only made for pure entertainment and satisfaction of the writer and the readers. Most of the plot here comes from the Star Trek movie 2009 and Star Trek: Into the Darkness. To add a little quirks I made a few plots here myself. There are also some original characters that I made but the main story revolves around the original characters of Star Trek. And yeah….If I use any unfamiliar language the English translation would later be given.  
> Pairing: Spock S’chn T’gai (top/seme) x James T. Kirk (bottom/uke)

**_Chapter 1 : Learning_ **

****

                It had just been three months since the Nero incident and at the second month Jim was given the title captain. In those two months ,Jim had already been the captain of the Enterprise and  in those two months a lot of things had already happened. Two of them were that Spock was still with Uhura and that Jim and Spock were still trying to annoy each other off. As much as Spock says that Vulcans do not annoy people because it is illogical, he most of the times try to humiliate Jim in front of the crew but to his dismay he doesn’t always succeed. Another thing is that  as much as Jim and Spock annoy each other ,they had learned that they have to help each other whether they like it or not. 

* * *

An example of this was during Jim’s third week of stay in the Enterprise as Captain. He was in the bathroom that he shared with Spock (their rooms were connected to the bathroom) and that during he was taking a nice hot shower he accidentally slipped and injured his left leg. Jim tried to get up but he couldn’t do it without giving himself any pains. Hissing, he tried to overcome the pain that accompanied standing up and that he did but unfortunately for him as he tried to open the door that connected to his room it wouldn’t budge. It was locked but that’s impossible. Unless….the door just got broken. He was locked in the bathroom with nothing more but a towel in which he couldn’t reach because it was far away from him and that walking is giving him such a pain.

Jim painfully tried to walk towards the towel but again he had accidentally fallen. Jim was pissed because this is the second time he slipped in the same day and in the same bathroom, and that he really wanted to get dressed but he couldn’t. Jim again tried to move but he now found that his right leg was now injured too.  Giving a frustrated sigh he now said to himself “Wonderful ,Jim, now both of your legs are injured and the reason of this is because you accidentally fell down twice. Seriously, what a klutz you are. How can you even be a captain if you’re like this?”

Jim was pulled out from his reverie when he suddenly heard a knock and Spock’s voice accompanied it.  Spock was saying “Captain, are you fine? I heard a loud crash twice in the bathroom and I know I have no right to intrude but from what I can perceive I can deem that you are not in a good situation.” Jim couldn’t help himself from thinking ‘ _Great, now Spock would think I’m such a klutz and he’ll use this against me in front of my own crew. Wonderful….’_ Jim was forced back into the reality when he now heard that the door connected to Spock’s room was being opened.

Jim in automatic response couldn’t help himself from saying “Woah……Spock , what in the name of hell are you doing?” Spock had the door now fully open and at that he then tried to look at the  captain’s full naked bodice for examination but it seemed that Jim noticed it so he quickly covered his dick from his first officer’s view. Jim was obviously embarrassed and he couldn’t keep himself from flushing red because of his embarrassment , noting that Spock was still looking at him  he now said “Spock…..can you stop looking at me? I mean, as embarrassing my situation is,can you try to lessen this awkward and weird wall between us?” Spock seemed to grab what his captain was referring to so he then averted his gaze elsewhere and asked “Captain,   in what way can I be of assistance to you as of this moment?”

Jim was still embarrassed about was happening and he couldn’t help himself from wishing to be swallowed up by the floor because the person that he somehow felt great distaste of is the one going to help him in this situation. The person on whom he’d just insulted of his emotions for his own dead mother will be the one helping him. Giving a small resigned sigh he then replied “I..umm… can you get me a towel or something so I can cover my body?”  Agreeing to his captain’s suggestion Spock immediately went back to his room to get a bathrobe. Returning immediately he then gave Jim his bathrobe and said “I hope this may be satisfactory to your taste, captain.”

Jim was given a black bathrobe and he was about to put it when he noticed Spock, though he wasn’t looking at Jim, was still there by the door. Clearing his throat Jim then politely told the Vulcan “Spock, can you umm…..leave and shut the door for a moment? I can’t put this on while you are still here.” The Vulcan thought such a request was illogical and said while still looking away “Captain, that request is something I choose to deny for it is far from logical perception that I leave you in your current circumstance.” Jim had now given a frustrated sigh and told his first officer “Spock, can you give me time for myself so I can put this on? Spock, I’m asking you ,can you just go leave me for a moment .” Spock ,not seeing any logic to his captain’s request only further strengthened his stance and replied in a tone of stating a fact “No, captain. I choose to deny your request for leaving you in your current state might further put you in harm’s way. As your first commanding officer it is my duty to protect you so that I must ensure that the ship will have a captain that will lead it in command if any ill circumstance may come into our way.”

Jim then quickly retorted “Spock, I promise I won’t kill myself so you don’t have to worry about the Enterprise losing its captain.” The Vulcan wanted to make a point about the earlier two accidents but Jim seemed to have already guessed that he’ll make that move so he then quickly cut it off with “Spock, no buts. Just leave me to put this on myself and  I’ll let you pick and take any logical thing to do to me during this currently unfortunate situation of mine.” The Vulcan weighed the options currently present in their situation and seeing that the option given to him by his captain was a lot more easierto deal with, he then decided to comply to his captain’s request and said “Very well then. I’ll momentarily leave you to yourself but I’ll just be by the door if anything else might happen.” Jim said okay to his officer’s comment and at that the Vulcan left the bathroom and shut door.

Not wasting any time Jim immediately tried to dress himself using the bathrobe and after being clumsily dressed he then called for Spock saying  “Okay, Spock. I’m done. You can now do what logical shit to do during this situation.” Spock immediately heard what his captain had said ,having sensitive hearing after all, and then he went back to the bathroom and looked at his captain’s injured figure. Walking towards his captain he had noticed that some things were strewn on the floor and that his captain was blushing a cherry red color. After trying to put things together, he was able to come to a conclusion that the captain accidentally slipped and that the reason why things were strewn was that the captain tried to stop the fall by trying to grab hold on something yet it was obvious that the captain’s efforts for stopping the incident failed.

Raising one of his eyebrows he then turned to his captain and silently filed that fact away in his head. Approaching Kirk in a careful yet graceful manner he then said “Captain, may I advise you to prepare yourself.”  Jim didn’t know what Spock meant and he asked with pure curiosity “Spock, what do you exactly mean by preparing myself?”  Spock chose not to answer the question but instead he took Jim in his arms in a way that could be considered intimate and most of all embarrassing for Jim’s part but he was able to do so without even having to touch of any part of Jim’s skin (the bathrobe really covered a lot of Jim). 

Jim was surprised by such an action as he knew the Vulcan was never a fan of such actions.  Especially such as touching somebody else aside from his own person and helping people. He wondered what happened to the Vulcan yet he still couldn’t keep the feeling of embarrassment out of his system.   Wriggling himself, Jim tried to free himself from the Vulcan’s tight hold but his efforts were obviously not enough. The Vulcan only further tightened his hold on him and said monotonously while walking towards his own quarters   “Captain, I do not see rational reason on why you try to free yourself from my grasp. You do know that if I let you go, you will fall and you’ll only further hurt yourself. I think you also do know that resistance against me would be futile.So, Captain, I ask you to stop resisting.”

Jim was pissed. The Vulcan had shown him again that he was right and his own decision was stupid. He was also pissed because he got himself in a situation such as this in which his Vulcan first officer can use against him. He was totally a hopeless idiot. Now his life is nearly a ruin and it’s his own entire fault. He now wished that the floor should’ve swallowed him up when it got a chance.  He wished that he should’ve hit his head when he had fallen as he knew it was more bearable to be dead than face this embarrassing situation. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt himself being put down on a soft bed. He couldn’t help himself from contemplating on how the situation reminded him of the idea that the groom was putting down the bride on the bed and that the bride and groom would later on have sex.  The idea both really made him embarrassed and pissed off. He was thinking that they’d have sex. Seriously, what’s wrong with him!?!? The Vulcan is a total prude and he’s also a big jerk but why is he thinking of such?   Why can’t he just die? Sighing in defeat Jim slumped himself in the bed and let Spock do whatever logical shit he’d do.

Spock was putting the captain down when he noticed that the human was now still.  Curiosity now occupied his mind. He wondered what had gotten into the human’s mind for him to finally be still.  Did the captain finally see the logic in the actions he was doing? Or was the captain planning on something else?  Either option intrigued him. Silently he then touched his captain’s ankle and he was surprised at what he caught from the captain’s thoughts.  The captain was embarrassed about the situation and the captain was also angry at himself because he thought about Spock.  The captain was angry because he thought about him? The thought of such really puzzled him. Why would the captain be angry because he thought him? Is he really despised by the captain?  Pulling himself back before he was noticed, he then decided to get the first aid kit.

Jim was laying at the bed when he noticed Spock was leaving, unconsciously he grabbed on Spock’s pants. The Vulcan looked at him and questioned “Captain, may I ask what are you doing?”  Jim was at loss at what he did. He just deepened his grave by grabbing onto the Vulcan. He really was stupid.  Answering the Vulcan’s question he then said “Ummm….. Where are you going?”  The Vulcan was now further intrigued by such. The captain despised him yet he didn’t want him to leave. What was the captain really thinking? Putting the thought aside he answered the Captain’s question “I am only going to get the first aid kit, Captain. So do not fret, I shall return shortly.” Jim nodded at that answer and he saw Spock leave. Once Jim had seen Spock leave he tried to stand but as he was trying to stand, his vision turned white and he fell unconscious.

Spock retuned to where the captain was and he found that captain was asleep. How odd he thought, the captain was comfortably asleep in his room.  Looking at a different angle he can’t help but contemplate that the Captain looked so innocent in his sleep unlike the times when he is awake.  Nearing the unconscious human he took on all the image of the Captain while he was asleep. He’d save such a memory in his mind for further analysis and for his own curiosity on how the Captain can be so different when he is awake.

Spock now took a chair and sat down near the Captain. Putting the first aid kit beside him, he took a tricorder and scanned Kirk’s feet. The tricorder’s results quickly came and it had shown that the Captain had both sprained both of his feet. Looking at the Captain disapprovingly he took Kirk’s foot and administered the cure needed for it to heal. Touching Kirk again was a lot more easier this time rather than the last. He needed not to be too careful in entering the human’s mind, and as he entered the human’s mind, he was pleased to find that the human wasn’t able to sense him when he was being carried. After looking at his surface thoughts he then tried for his dreams but Kirk’s mind was dark, now that he was asleep. Looking for other thoughts he delved a little deeper in the human’s mind but not deep enough to do any real harm or to let his presence be known; he found none. Kirk’s mind was darker and colder than any being he had come across with; it was empty except for the darkness and coldness it contained.

He was fascinated about this. How could a human being be so empty when even a Vulcan can even have warmer and much more open thoughts? How could Kirk be like this when awake he is a lot more radiant, energetic, and spontaneous than most of the people he had ever met and dealt with? How??? What had made him like this? This discovery only made things about the human a lot more fascinating and intriguing. Pulling himself out of the human’s mind he then continued to cure the human.

 After administering the cure to both foot, Spock silently debated amongst himself whether should he let the Captain sleep in his room or should he get the doctor to take the Captain. After a few minutes of self debate, the idea of letting the Captain sleep in his quarters had won.  Picking the captain in his arms, he decided to rearrange the Captain and put him in a much more comfortable position. Once action was done he then meditated to the far corner of his room.

* * *

Jim woke up to find himself in a bathrobe, looking at his surroundings he found Spock sitting in a corner and at that he couldn’t keep a groan from escaping his lips. What happened wasn’t a dream. It was reality and he just got himself into it. Spock must’ve noticed that he was already awake as he then said “Captain, is something wrong?” Hesitantly he sat up and answered Spock with an embarrassed look “I’m fine, Spock, there is nothing wrong.” The Vulcan was then looking at him and asked monotonously “If there is nothing wrong, Captain, why do you sound like you were pained?” Jim looked at Spock and sighed.  Giving the Vulcan answers might lessen the time he was staying here so he decided to tell the Vulcan some of the truths saying “Spock, seriously, I’m fine. I wasn’t in pain or anything. I just didn’t like what happened, okay.“  Spock was about to say something when Jim quickly butted in saying “I’m fine, Spock.  I …Can I already leave?”

Spock can tell that by Kirk’s actions he was uncomfortable and embarrassed, deciding to lessen the Captain’s discomfort he then said “Very well then, you may leave but first can you walk?”  Jim tried to stand to answer the Vulcan’s question and feeling that he was already capable of walking, he then took a few steps. His feet still hurt but it was a lot more bearable than before, putting on a much more faster pace he fell but fortunately he was able to catch himself before he hit the floor. Looking at the Vulcan he then said “Does this answer your question?”

Spock took in everything he had seen. It was clear that the Captain still felt discomfort in walking but Kirk kept himself silent. Deciding not to make things any worse for the human he then replied “It seems so, Captain. “ Jim smiled as he heard what the Vulcan had said and at that Spock can’t help himself from being amused of such a thing. The Captain was now acting like an excited child.  Pushing the thought away he then said “Captain, there are clothes waiting for you at the chair near the bed. I presume you are now capable of properly dressing yourself.”

Jim turned towards the chair near the bed and found what the Vulcan was referring to. Pulling the ribbon which held the bathrobe together Jim nearly stripped then and there but remembering that he was wearing a bathrobe meant that Spock was with him.  Clearing his throat he then said to Spock “Umm……Spock can you turn around or something?”  The Vulcan found no logic in turning around and stated “Captain, I don’t see any reason to do such.” Jim was now really frustrated and retorted “Spock...I need you turn around now, okay. It’s a command I give you as your Captain. Turn around NOW.” Spock was forced to comply as it was a command and once he turned he then heard his Captain say to not to look until he was told so.

Once Jim was sure that Spock wasn’t going to look, he then stripped himself of the bathrobe and took the clothes set out for him. First the pants then the Science blues that Spock wore. He didn’t wear the boxers and black Starfleet regulations undershirt.  To be precise the Science blue uniform wasn’t part of the things set out for him but seeing that made him to choose it instead of the black undershirt. Smiling, he then called on for Spock’s attention and asked “What do you think?”

Spock turned once he was called and he was surprised at what he saw. The Captain wore his Science blue uniform. He wore it instead of the black Starfleet regulations undershirt that he had set up for the Captain. He was also able to notice that Kirk left the boxers. Raising one of his eyebrows he then turned to look at the human and got a questioning glance.  Answering Kirk’s questioning glance he then stated “You didn’t wear boxers.” At that statement Kirk gave him a sheepish smile  and said “I ummm…. Can I leave now??” It was obvious that the human was avoiding his question, asking him anymore questions would get him nowhere. Deciding to end this useless back and forth questioning he then said “Very well then, I can now see you are capable of leaving . And yes, there is no need of you worrying about the clothes you are wearing. You can do whatever you want with them.”

Kirk again sheepishly smiled “Okay,.? I think I should leave”   walking a few steps until he stopped and then again turned and said “Ummm…Which door leads to the exit?” The Vulcan again raised one of his eyebrows and asked “Are you not going to use the door in which we came through? The bathroom is both adjoined to my and your room. I believe it will be easier for you to return to your room using said passage.”  Kirk frowned and said “True, using said way would be easier but the door to my room got broken. “  The Vulcan was now curious and asked “How can that be?” Kirk shrugged at that question and replied “I don’t exactly know how. All I know is that I got in the bathroom using said door and when I tried to open it the door just wouldn’t budge. Besides, the door isn’t programmed to lock itself.  And yeah, it’s also the reason why I got into this situation.”

Spock calculated the possibilities of the door still being broken from the human’s description and at that he was able to get a very high percentage of such. Not wanting any other accidents he then decided to escort the human until he got to the ship’s hallways.  Spock then called the human’s attention by saying “If that is so, I shall escort you until you get to the ship’s hallway.”  Jim smiled at that and said “Okay.”

Jim silently followed Spock until they got to door and he was then surprised when Spock got the door opened for him. Hell, Spock even looked at the halls for him whether they were clear or not. And when Spock said they were clear, he too peered at the halls for a double check. He didn’t want any of the crew circulating any rumors about them. Seriously, people could be quite imaginative sometimes and add the fact he was wearing Spock’s Science blue uniform and that he was seen leaving Spock’s quarters.  People would think he and Spock would be having an affair or something not only that but both his and Spock’s reputation would be at stake at that.

Not wanting make the situation anymore awkward and tricky, Jim was ready to leave but then the Vulcan said “Captain, by the way you are walking at this moment I can see you are in discomfort than you were walking awhile ago.”  Turning to look at the Vulcan, Jim then said “I’m fine, Spock.” And the Vulcan quickly countered “but…”  but was quickly cut off by Jim when he said “Seriously, you don’t have to worry.” Jim touched his shoulder and then continued “I can take care of myself,  Spock. “  The Vulcan then said “Indeed…”  And at that Jim quickly left.

 

* * *

 

Both Jim and Spock were too focused with the situation at hand that they weren’t able to notice that the halls weren’t really empty and that they were seen by two ensigns who were supposed to be delivering something to the engineering department. Both ensigns were hidden by the machine they were delivering but they were able to clearly see and hear everything. To the point Spock opened the door for Jim, checked the halls for him and when he asked about Jim being in discomfort when he walked. The two ensigns were easily able to conclude that the Captain and the first officer had just sex and that the Captain was a bottom as he limpingly walked away.

Both ensigns couldn’t believe what  they heard and seen, shaking their heads they both decided to keep their mouths shut  as they know if they spread such nobody will ever believe them.  Everyone knew the Captain and the first officer hated each other.  But this? This will definitely make them look crazy.


	2. The Two Ensigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the two ensigns saw what they saw.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my work... :) <3

**_Chapter 2: The two Ensigns_ **

****

It had been a week before Jim could directly look at Spock ,and another three days before things really went back to normal. And none of the crew ever noticed anything unusual was happening around them as all of them knew that the two hated each other’s guts so they thought the ignoring was just normal. Almost everyone believed this. Almost……..

Ensign Nidea and Ensign Borromeo still can’t believe what they’ve seen a few weeks ago. The Captain and the First Commanding officer, together??? The idea somewhat still bothers them. Seriously…..It really does bother them.  The two ensigns were now in the isolated mess hall eating after their tiring shift; it was actually a miracle that the mess was empty except for the two of them.

Ensign Nidea was eating his replicated sandwich when he turned to his friend and broke the silence enveloping the two of them. He said, “Kenneth, don’t you think it’s odd nobody else noticed anything yet?” Kenneth looked up from his plate, surprised and replied “Do we really have to talk about this?Again?”Looking displeased at his friend’s reaction he then said “Oh Come on…..They do look good together, Ken. “ Sighing he then decided to put his food aside for awhile and answered his friend “Danielle, they do look good together but we don’t have the right to interfere nor do we have the right to have any opinion about this. And seriously…..How did you even put the idea of them looking good together in my head?!?!”

Danielle smiled at Kenneth and sheepishly replied “Oh…..I don’t know. Maybe I put a spell in you while you’re asleep.” Snorting at Danielle’s reply ,Kenneth took a look at their surroundings and then again sighed.  Turning back to Dan he then said “I don’t even know why I even put up with you, but the Captain and the first commanding officer’s affair is something we shouldn’t just toy with. Dan, we have to keep this sealed or everything that we hold dear to us in this ship may be endangered, if not the Captain and the first will be the ones in greater lost. So I’m asking you. Let’s just keep this to ourselves.” 

Finding a determined look at Ken’s face really got unto Dan. Everything Ken said was true. If this got out all hell might break lose on them or at their superior officers.  And as much he hates the Vulcan, the Captain was a great man  and he didn’t  want any other person to lead them.  Displeased, he then agreed to his friend’s terms but said “Fine. We won’t interfere or anything. We’d just watch from afar okay?”

Smiling at what Dan said, Kenneth also then agreed at such.  Watching their two superior officers handle each other would be a lot more fun than playing cards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really kindda short...Hope you still liked it...


	3. Olduvian III and the Tea Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James T. Kirk is given a new mission on an alien planet and he gets someone's attention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter....(sighs)...

**_Chapter 3: Olduvian III and the Tea Ceremony_ **

 A month had now passed since the event in the bathroom happened and he somehow now find being around Spock was less awkward than usual.  Hell, they don’t argue much anymore than necessary and that makes Jim a lot more pleased than usual. He was somehow finally getting better at working with the Vulcan.  Turning to Sulu he then asked “How long before we arrive at Olduvian III?”  Sulu’s reply was fully professional and he stated “At current warp speed ,sir, we’d arrive in about four hours.”

Four hours ,Kirk mused. Four more hours of waiting until they get unto a civilized planet  and they finish a diplomatic meeting. They were sent to Olduvian III to act as guests in a wedding that will happen between a human and the planet’s prince.  From the information that they’ve gotten about the prince,he was able to conclude that this being was a hopeless romantic who believed in love at first sight. The bride being nothing more but just a visiting lower ranking princess of Japan who happened to bump unto the prince in the market.   The idea itself really makes him want to laugh as it seemed to be one of those fairytale stories a few of his old schoolmates used to read in their elementary class.

Shaking his head he then tried to take care of the matters at hand.  Documents were to be signed and reviewed. Plans for the treaty were to be made and so on…… But Jim knew all of those wouldn’t be able to fully occupy him during the remaining four hours as he already was able to accomplish three-fourths of the task at hand. He apparently did the task during his free time and as much most people think he’s a procrastinator, he actually is not.  He hates being late, unproductive, and putting things he can presently do aside for tomorrow.  Letting the idea slide he just did his work.

Two hours had just passed and Jim already had finished his work and because of that he was now really bored. He still had two more hours to waste but nothing to do. Shaking his head he decided to take a small nap but of course, he decided to do it without anybody noticing.  He’d be in trouble if somebody found out.

When Jim woke up he had fifteen more minutes before they get to Olduvian III and that time was apparently enough for him to prepare for their arrival.  Looking at everyone at the bridge he was able to conclude nobody noticed he dozed off for a bit, not even his strict Vulcan of a first officer and that idea really made him smile. Stretching himself a bit he then turned to go towards the screen/ window which right now was displaying him the view that they were still in warp drive.

 

* * *

Upon their arrival at Olduvian III they were greeted with banners, flowers, confetti, and women. The whole atmosphere around them screamed rejoicing and that actually made Jim pissed off.  He knows he shouldn’t feel like that right now but the whole rejoicing thing really annoys him at this moment as he knew sooner or later the couple to be wedded would later on split. But, he too knew voicing such thoughts right now wouldn’t be advisable for both the Enterprise’s and Federation’s part. The Federation would need the treaty and the Enterprise would need supplies so he just shut his mouth and decided to be as diplomatic as possible.

Jim and the others were now at the palace and they were greeted by the prince himself. The prince having a height of  six feet and seven inches, a lean but firm humanoid body built, pale violet skin, black short hair, and silver eyes greeted them with great formality saying “Welcome dear guests, I am prince Jyanon Avelinis. I am honored to have you here in our planet and as a guest to my wedding.”  Returning the greeting Jim then said “We too, prince Jyanon, are honored to be invited in your wedding. We would also thank you for the hospitality you and your people had shown to us today.” Smiling slightly the prince then said “Very well then, let us all then begin the preparations but of course you would require your rest so we already had rooms prepared for all of you and we hope you’d have them to your tastes.”  At that the prince then motioned his servants and said “They will guide you to your rooms and they too would help or attend you. If anything else is needed do not hesitate to tell them what it is as that I will make sure it will easily be accomplished.” And then after saying such the prince left.

* * *

Jim and the others were guided accordingly to their rooms, which were near each other as they all were placed in one floor. Jim and the others were given a chance to choose their rooms in the designated area that was given to them.  Jim, being who he was, chose the room farthest from the others.  He, though a captain, was getting tired of pretending to be nice and/or socializing with other people.  Thankfully, no one questioned why he did such a choice. 

The room Jim chose had a huge and soft king sized bed which was wonderfully decorated with pristine white satin sheets.  The curtains of the room were well embroidered Andorian Velvet which were in the color of grey. The other furniture were made of high class expensive mahogany. The ceiling was well decorated with gold and gems.  And the view its balcony had, in Jim’s point of view, was wonderful. Once in the balcony, one can see the forest and its inhabitants.  The forest having a closeness to Earth’s own forest made Jim remember his own planet.  Earth, home world of the humans.  And of the **_corrupted_** and **_tainted_**.  Jim was then pulled out of his reverie when his communicator beeped, signifying someone was contacting him.

Jim pulled out his communicator and answered “What is it, Bones?”  Bones excitedly answered his friend “Jim….In what room are you? The room I’m in can practically feed ten starving families when you sell everything that’s in it. “Giving a small chuckle, Jim can’t help but contemplate how his friend ,Bones, isn’t used to such lavishness.  Bones, being from his middle-class family wasn’t able to experience such things of great costs.  Smiling slightly he then replied, “Don’t want to disappoint you , Bones, but I don’t want to tell you in what room I’m in. Besides, you should expect the lavishness. We’re attending a wedding of that of Royalty. Everything from the royalty is expected to be expensive.”  Bones then defensively retorted, “ Hey… It’s not my fault I’m not used to this stuff. I came from a middle-class family, nothing else.”  Jim then said upon hearing such, “Try to keep your cool then , Bones. We’re here as guests and diplomats. We can’t make any mistakes.” Bones slightly got offended by what Jim said so he replied, “Don’t worry I won’t embarrass **you** nor the fleet,” and then he cut off the transmission.

Jim was able to understand that he must’ve pissed Bones as his friend had just hanged-up on him. Shaking his head, he decided to check on other things that were more of importance.  One of which was the agreement that was to be presented to the prince, who was in few months time will ascend the throne. The agreement revolved around its accessibility to the fleet, the resources the fleet can get, and the benefits the planet can have if they joined the union. Jim knew the ordeal wouldn’t be easy, as much as the soon-to-be-king would be marrying a human, there’s a chance that the prince wouldn’t agree to the conditions they’d be presenting.  Mainly, Star Fleet’s interference or amendments in some of the planet’s laws or governance.  The Olduvians, after all, were known to be people who didn’t like to be interfered in their ways or traditions. Sighing, he went on his work.

* * *

It had been three days since their arrival , the treaty they were trying to put up was still going on in a great process.  Jim and his crew were invited to watch the practicing of the tea ceremony. The bride , being a princess of Japan , was expected to do the tea ceremony as a part of the after wedding party. But the bride somehow kept on doing mistakes. It was already their seventh retake that day and everyone was already getting tired.  The prince must’ve already gotten tired as he then said towards his bride, “My love, I think today’s practice is enough.  Our guests might already want to have their rests but they do not say so as they might not want to interfere in your practice.”  The bride seemed to understand what the prince was referring to and so she then apologetically said towards Jim and his crew, “I’m sorry….I-I think I just lost my touch. I haven’t done the tea ceremony in more than ten years. I hope you guys forgive me.”  Jim, supposedly being a diplomat then said “No worries, dear princess, we understand you.” Uhura then interjected “Indeed, we do. Besides, it’s not like one is experiences marriage everyday. Aside from the joy you must feel there is after all the small underlying emotion of nervousness.” At that the princess gave a small laugh and said “Yes….Nervousness. Very well then, why don’t we all have a rest? Everyone must now be tired.” 

                                People were already leaving once both the prince and princess permitted them to leave. One of them was Jim Kirk but then he was surprised when one certain voice called his name. Turning, he then found it was prince Jyanon himself. Slightly puzzled and curious he then approached the prince.  The prince was calmly waiting for him. Jim thought ‘ _That’s odd……What does the prince want from me? Did we offend him and his people? But, that’s **impossible**. We haven’t done anything wrong. I made sure of that_.’ Jim slightly smiled at the prince in return and then asked “What can I do for the prince?”  The prince looked at him intensely and then said “Captain, I’ve noticed, you find my beloved’s performance in the tea ceremony quite unsatisfying.” Jim was a little taken back at what prince Jyanon had said. Jim knows he made sure that no one would notice his dissatisfaction with how the princess performs the ceremony. He made sure of that. Putting the thought aside for the moment he then boldly asked, “How do you know I was dissatisfied with the performance? I made sure no one will notice. Hell, even my always perceptive Vulcan of a first officer didn’t even notice. So how???”

The prince smiled at the human’s answer. The human obviously was really bold and daring as they say he is.  The human doesn’t even try to deny the fact that he was dissatisfied with the princess’ performance.  He then answered “I’ve been watching you for these past few days. And I noticed that you find the princess improper for marriage and as a queen to my planet. Besides, when she started the first practice you watched the ceremony and when she finished her first practice you slightly shook your head and then you stopped watching after that. “

 Jim looked at the prince’s profile and he noticed that the prince was neither mad nor insulted; to be precise the prince looked amused. Too amused.  Jim then seriously said “Your soon to be queen deems to be too naïve. She won’t stand the life of being in politics. She’d easily be manipulated and used. She will be your weakness. She will be the reason of your fall.” The prince then said, “Indeed, Kushina is naïve. She can’t be a queen. She can’t even do the tea ceremony,” gesturing Jim towards the area of the tea ceremony he then continued “ Why don’t you then make me tea the right way? After all, I assume you are dissatisfied as you know how to do it properly.” 

The prince was challenging Jim to do the ceremony. Jim knew this. And he didn’t want to back down. He knew he could do it a lot more better so he accepted the prince’s challenge.  Letting himself to be led on by the prince he then sat down and started doing the ceremony.

* * *

Jim nor the prince was able to notice that they weren’t  alone anymore.  Bones along side with Spock, Sulu, Pavel, Scotty, and Uhura went searching for Jim once they noticed he wasn’t with them.  They’ve already been searching for fifteen minutes when Pavel suddenly got the idea that they should return to where the practice of the tea ceremony was held. Bones of course reasoned why would Jim even be in that place but they still went.

They were still at the entrance of the great room they entered  and they were shocked at what they found (but Spock, of course, was able to contain his shock). Jim and the prince were sitting (Japanese style), and Jim was performing the tea ceremony. He was doing it with a lot more grace than the princess Kushina herself.  Sulu then said, “Oh my God….The captain is doing the whole thing perfectly. He’s even doing it the way how the crown princess and the queen should do it.” Such a statement made Spock ask Sulu while not taking his eyes off the captain and the prince “Mr. Sulu, how do you know that the captain is doing the ceremony correctly and as you had referred ‘the way a crown princess or queen should do it?’”  Sulu then answered, “I knew the crown princess Ayako and her mother, the queen, Akane. My father was a close family friend of the royal family and because of that, I sometimes got involved with them. Besides, that technique of tea ceremony preparation isn’t being taught to anybody else except the crown princesses and I know that as both the queen and the crown princess told me that. Not only that, the tea ceremony is only taught to women and they are only performed by the **women**.”  

This time that statement made Uhura speak, “If the tea ceremony is only taught and done by women, why does the captain know to perform it? Why does he even know to do it in such a way that’s so graceful that   even surpasses the said to be princess herself?” Sulu then averted his gaze toward Uhura and answered, “That I do not even know,” and went back gazing at what was happening right in front of them.

* * *

Jim was already done serving the tea to the prince and he then eyed the prince’s calm face. The prince seemed to be content when he was drinking the tea he made rather than when he was drinking his fiancée’s tea. The prince must’ve noticed him looking as that the prince then said, “If you worry about the taste, you shouldn’t. It’s a lot more delicious compared to Kushina’s tea, to be precise; it’s a lot more delicious than any tea I’ve ever tasted before.”  Jim was somehow pleased at what the prince said. He hasn’t failed and that idea pleases him but that didn’t make him forget about what the prince said earlier, about him knowing that the princess Kushina can’t be a queen.  Taking a drink of his own he then sipped the own tea he made and said, “ If you do know that she can’t be a queen why marry her?” 

                The prince was halfway drinking his tea when he heard the question asked by Kirk. Not putting his cup down but only stopping for a moment he then stated “Because I don’t plan to.”  He noticed Kirk look at him with curiosity and he seemed to be silently asking why. Sighing, he then put the teacup down and took Kirk’s hand saying, “I do not plan marrying her as that I want to marry you. I want you to be my queen.”  Jim seemed to be surprised at what he said but he quickly schooled his emotions and stated while trying to pry his hand off from the prince’s grasp, “Prince, no, Jyanon. As much as flattering it is to hear you see me as competent enough to be queen. I can’t be your queen. I am captain of Starfleet and I am also a man.  Besides, I think your planet wouldn’t accept a male queen.”  Jyanon frowned at Jim’s statement. _‘Didn’t the human want a life in  limelight or luxury?’_ Shaking his head he then asked, “Why can’t you be my queen? I find that I love you. Not Kushina. We are compatible. Why? Do you not think I can provide you with the attention and luxury you want and need???”  

                Jim was insulted at what Jyanon had said. _‘ The prince thought he only wanted luxury,  attention,  and fame.  Yes, indeed he liked luxury as he grew up with it but he didn’t need attention nor fame. Especially, he didn’t need it from him. Not from anyone.’_ Jyanon tightened his hold on him when he tried to struggle free from his grasp but an idea suddenly struck Kirk. Jyanon was an old fashioned male alien. Jyanon would be the type of person of not wanting the person that he loves to be hurt. Taking the idea to consideration he then acted hurt. Hissing,  he then said while acting hurt “Ss-stop it…….Jyanon…….”  Jyanon doesn’t seem to hear him so he ended up slapping him in the face saying, “Jyanon, snap out of it.  You don’t love me….Jyanon!!! It  hurts, let go of me!” At that Jyanon seemed to be snapped out of his angry haze, letting go of Jim’s hand and said “I’m sorry….I’m sorry…..Jim I didn’t mean to….I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

                Jim took his hand and examined it. Frowning he then looked at Jyanon and coldly stated, “Love…You don’t love me.  You’re just a delusional prince who wishes to have everything you want.  But I shall not be your queen. I can’t be your queen. And **I won’t be your queen.** ” Jyanon seemed to be hurt at such a statement but Jim didn’t care. Right now, he doesn’t even care anymore if there’s a treaty to be made so he stood up and started walking away. But then Jyanon said, “You may not be my queen. But I will wait for the day that you shall accept me.”  Not stopping to even look back he then said, “Forget it. That day wouldn’t even come. **It would never come**.” At that Jim left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment on what you think...


End file.
